


Always by my side

by deadcandance



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcandance/pseuds/deadcandance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Boris? Trasalii nell’udire la sua voce, ma allo stesso tempo avvertii una calma sensazione di pace diramarsi in tutto il mio corpo, come se la sola presenza di Boris al mio fianco fosse abbastanza per placare il mio terrore."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Always by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516930) by [deadcandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcandance/pseuds/deadcandance)



> Disclaimer: I personaggi della storia non mi appartengono e non scrivo per scopi di lucro.
> 
> Author’s corner.  
> Hello from the other side, everybody!  
> Ho da poco tempo finito quel piccolo gioiello di libro che è, appunto, Il Cardellino e inutile dire che per Boris e Theo è stato amore a prima vista. Ho scritto queste poche righe di getto, poco dopo averlo finito ed ho deciso di pubblicarle. Diciamo che la mia intenzione è quella di scrivere una raccolta e spero, studio permettendo, di riuscirci! Ringrazio in anticipo chi ha letto e apprezzerà questa storia. Mi farebbe piacere ricevere un parere!  
> Do svidaniya!

_"But hurry, let's entwine ourselves as one, our mouth broken, our soul bitten by love, so time discovers us safely destroyed."_  
― Federico García Lorca

  
Aprii gli occhi nel cuore della notte soltanto per incontrare un’oscurità così densa da farmi avvertire un’opprimente sensazione di peso sul petto, quasi fossi in trappola, incapace di muovermi e di sfuggire da un imminente pericolo che non conoscevo, ma che sentivo terribilmente vicino.  
Deglutii, la gola secca, parve quasi di mandare giù una manciata di sabbia. Il mio respiro cominciò subito a farsi affannoso, le mie mani che febbrilmente tastavano il lenzuolo tutto intorno al mio corpo, il mio cuore che frenetico batteva dentro al petto.  _Non respiro._  
« Potter? »  
_Boris?_  Trasalii nell’udire la sua voce, ma allo stesso tempo avvertii una calma sensazione di pace diramarsi in tutto il mio corpo, come se la sola presenza di Boris al mio fianco fosse abbastanza per placare il mio terrore.  
« Cazzo … ehi, è tutto a posto, vieni qui. »  
Mi circondò le spalle con le sue braccia e mi strinse con una dolcezza che non credevo possedesse contro al suo petto. Chiusi gli occhi e deglutii ancora e ancora, inspirai ed espirai meccanicamente soltanto per fargli comprendere che facevo di tutto per calmarmi, anche se ormai non c’era più bisogno di ciò.  
Non importava a quale ora assurda della notte i miei incubi mi facessero svegliare e mi gettassero in pasto al panico più soffocante, dal quale pensavo di non poter uscire, Boris si svegliava sempre con me e mi calmava. Non mi faceva domande e aspettava che mi riaddormentassi.  
Eppure, ad ogni risveglio, c’era la paura di non trovarlo al mio fianco.  
Boris, però, non mi aveva mai abbandonato. Nonostante tutto.

 


End file.
